Well stimulation pumps are generally used in oil and petroleum industry to assist in the removal of hydrocarbons from the earth. Generally, a well stimulation pump includes a number of bores. Such bores may be configured to produce a pressurized fluid. For example, a pressure of such fluids may be of a magnitude of more than 6000 pounds per square inch. Further, the pressure of the fluid may even be cyclical or periodic in nature.
Such fluid may interact with internal surfaces of the bores of the fluid end block, and, over a period, may cause a wearing of the internal surfaces. In some cases, the interaction may even lead to formation of cracks on the fluid end block. The presence of cracks in the fluid end block and/or the worn internal surfaces may require a replacement of the fluid end block.
US Patent Publication 2011/0308967 (hereinafter referred to as US 2011/0308967) relates to a fluid end block of a pump and in particular to a sacrificial body that mitigates pitting and corrosion of the fluid end block. US 2011/0308967 discloses a pump having a fluid end block. The fluid end block includes a plunger bore. A sacrificial body, i.e. a sleeve, is mounted/placed within the plunger bore of the fluid end block. A plunger is received within the sacrificial body. The sacrificial body is worn as the pump is operated rather than the fluid end block.